Many sports and activities such as basketball, racquetball, and volleyball are often played on indoor courts. Indoor courts are often polished extensively in order to create extremely smooth surfaces for players. An important aspect of proper maintenance of an indoor court is ensuring that the playing surface is kept clean. Dirt and debris accumulation, in addition to being unsightly, can result in adverse effects such as damage to the surface, disruption of gameplay, and even injury to players. To this end, it is important to properly maintain an indoor court surface for safety reasons as well as aesthetic reasons. It is common to utilize a cleaning device such as a mop as well as various surfactants and other cleaning products to clean indoor surfaces. However, while conventional mops are generally effective at cleaning indoor surfaces, indoor courts and similar spaces are often quite large. Because of the large surface area that must be covered, it can be difficult and/or time-consuming for one or two people to clean a large indoor surface to a satisfactory degree. As such, there is a need for a means for one or two people to efficiently and effectively clean a large indoor surface.
The present invention is a wide area mop that allows the user to quickly and effectively clean a large surface area such as an indoor court surface. The present invention may be pulled and dragged behind the user as the user travels around the indoor court surface. The present invention is designed to provide a wide cleaning surface that may be easily moved along a large area to be cleaned in order to allow the user to more quickly and efficiently clean the area. The present invention includes a variable weight system, allowing more or less pressure to be applied to the floor as needed to provide the best cleaning possible.